


On the Run

by DeathByAnarchy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Descriptions of a past abusive relationship, F/M, Might fuck around and make this a longer fic one day, Soft Hisoka Morow, Yandere Chrollo Lucilfer, despite what the summary insinuates this isn't smut im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByAnarchy/pseuds/DeathByAnarchy
Summary: In hindsight, fucking your boss was never a good idea.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Kudos: 14





	On the Run

Things were so simple in the beginning. 

Looking back, you regret ever complicating things with the man. You weren’t necessarily part of the Spider, but you aided them occasionally in heists and missions. It was a mutually beneficial deal. You helped them, they helped you. 

Chrollo had always piqued your interest, though. There was something about him that drew you in, but you could never put your finger on it. Perhaps it was a power dynamic thing, with him being the leader and all. 

On the contrary, there was a member of the Troupe that _you_ had piqued the interest of: Hisoka Morow. To be fair, he didn’t bat an eye at your existence until he’d caught a glimpse of you fighting. From there, he’d started keeping an eye on you more, and even made flirty remarks to you when you came by the hideout. Of course, you always brushed him off and told him to either “ _fuck off_ ” or to “ _eat a dick_.” It never deterred him. 

It wasn’t that the Phantom Troupe was comprised of unlikable individuals, you actually quite enjoyed the company of a few of them, but you had decided long before that it was better not to make friendships that could easily be broken if somebody paid enough. 

Chrollo, however, had been the exception. You’d always fancied him, but never showed it. Or at least you _thought_ you always kept it professional. But one fateful day, you ended up in Chrollo’s car with him, alone. You don’t recall exactly how it happened, but you remember fleeing the scene of a crime when he pulled up next to you, and you didn’t think twice about hoping in the passenger seat of the dark car. 

It wasn't awkward by any means, being alone with him. You’d been in his office room to discuss a heist or whatnot alone with him plenty of times. Why would this be any different? Oh, how wrong you’d been. The two of you were having the most casual conversation one could imagine. How things went during the heist after everyone split up, if you snagged any good relics, had anyone caught you. All very rudimentary things. Then he took a hand off the wheel and rested it on your thigh. 

You just looked down at it, furrowing your brows. “Chrollo?” You questioned, looking over at him. 

He glanced at you only a second before turning his eyes back to the road. “Hmm?”

Was he really that clueless? No, Chrollo was a smart man. He knew exactly what he was doing. “What’s this about?” You asked, nodding towards the hand that still rested on your thigh. You couldn’t deny you wanted him to keep it there, and hoped your question didn’t cause him to take back his hand. 

“Is it a problem?”

Oh, you liked where this was headed. Would it be a bad idea to flirt with the leader of THE Phantom Troupe? Probably. Were you going to test the waters and do it anyway? Most certainly. 

“Of course not. Just wished you’d said something sooner.” His eyes were focused on the road, but that didn’t stop you from giving him a devilish grin. You supposed he must have seen it out the corner of his eye when his hand slid higher up your thigh and a smile began to adorn his face as well. 

It didn’t take very long until Chrollo pulled into a dark alleyway where the two of you could get a little more aquatinted with each other in the backseat, you sitting on top of him in a straddle. Lips mingling with one another’s, hands antsy to unbuckle his belt. 

Things were different after that night. 

Chrollo stopped assigning you for difficult and dangerous tasks during missions, even though he knew you were more than capable. Hisoka’s incessant flirting became almost too much to handle, and even if he didn’t act on it, you could tell Chrollo had had enough of it as well. Chrollo wasn’t afraid to let everyone know you were his, either. If your shirt didn’t covers the marks on your neck, you didn’t bother trying to hide them. Everyone knew you were his, which only made Hisoka want you more. You had to be pretty powerful to have Danchou wrapped around your finger. 

All of that was months ago now. You’d been with Chrollo a little longer than a year at this point, and if you knew it would get to the point it was now, you wouldn’t have fucked him in the back of his car that night. 

The current situation was grim at best. You’d been staying with Chrollo at an expensive condo he’d been renting for a while now. You’d gotten home later than usual, promising him it was just traffic. You knew what happened when you weren't home on time, especially when you hadn’t answered his text earlier. But you were driving, did he expect you to text and drive?

Nonetheless, Chrollo was angry. Again. This wasn’t anything new. Over the months since the start, he became progressively more possessive over you. He wanted to control every aspect of your life and you wouldn’t let him. He didn’t like that about you. Thus, the fighting ensured. 

Chrollo had you by the neck against the wall. Enough pressure to hurt you, but not nearly enough to kill you. This had happened before, and you tried to leave him, but he just wouldn't allow that. You begged him to just leave you alone every single night, but every single night was something else. Always fighting, not always physical, but nowadays, it was seeming more often than not. You thought you could put up with it for long enough to think of a good enough plan to disappear and start anew somewhere else where the infamous leader couldn't track you. Then he started threatening you with Feitan.

Having been working with the Troupe for as long as you had, you'd had the privilege of seeing Fei's handiwork up close. The way he tortured his victims almost made you sympathize with them. It was an awful process that you never wanted to see from another perspective other than _bystander_. When Chrollo threatened to have Fei "teach you how to behave," it was your final straw. You couldn't live like this and you couldn't wait it out until you formed a plan. You needed help; you couldn't do this alone. 

You grasped at your throat, taking in huge and painful breaths of air when Chrollo finally let you go. You leaned against the wall in order not to fall, and thought through a very half-assed plan that would surely get you killed if you didn't succeed. 

There was a split second opportunity right in front of you. Chrollo turned his back on you, and you looked over to the glass dish next to the door holding your car keys. You didn't hesitate. It was now or never. 

How you managed to outrun him, you didn't know. But damn were you grateful. 

In the car and already on the road, you drove dangerously. No care for traffic laws, not stopping at lights and signs, weaving in and out of moving cars. You lost count of how many times you narrowly missed a wreck. Still driving at full speed, you leaned over and opened your glovebox and rummaged around until you found the small note with a number and address written on it. You didn't know why you'd kept it when you received it, but right now you were grateful you did. 

You did your best to watch the road as you typed the address into your phone, stepping down on the gas harder. 

Now that we're caught up, that's the story of how you ended up beaten and bruised, at your absolute lowest, and on the doorstep of the man who had gotten on your nerves since the day you met him: Hisoka Morow. He answered the door, surprised to find you on the other side. 

"I need your help."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a horrible habit of being bad with updates, but the second part to this is 100% coming next week and that is a PROMISE


End file.
